csifandomcom-20200225-history
Frank McCarthy
|occupation=Police detective |path=Serial Killer Pedophile Cop-Killer Rapist Spree Proxy Murderer |mo = Shooting |status=Deceased |actor=Len Cariou |appearance=Law of Gravity}}Frank McCarthy was a corrupt detective, serial killer, a Cop Killer and pedophile who appeared in season seven of . He is known to be the archenemy of CSI Michael Keppler. Background Frank was a cop with Trenton PD and had a daughter named Amy. He was partnered with another cop, Dennis Graves, and they eventually met a man named Michael Keppler. Michael was going out with his daughter Amy and the two eventaully got engaged. Then for unknown reasons, in 1985 Frank raped his own daughter, who later committed suicide, and later blamed it on a man named Kevin Reeder. Frank was going to kill him but Mike got to him first, executed him and gave the gun to Frank, presumably to dispose of. Unbeknownst to him, Frank held on to the gun and kept it stored for the future. Later Frank and Mike bonded over the grief of losing Amy and Frank used the money he was saving for Amy's future to further Michael's career in law enforcement. They would later help Dennis Graves when he would kill suspects in his cases and they would cover it up. Mike then left Trenton and left Frank and Dennis to carry out their work. Later Dennis was indicted for the murders and Frank got worried. He hatched a plan to take him to Vegas so that Mike could kill him. Season Seven Law of Gravity Frank and Mike met at a local diner where he tried to solicit him a favor but was stopped by Mike before he could explain. So Frank instead solicited two prostitutes, one for him and the other for Dennis. He then went into Dennis' room and shot him at point blank range. The hooker he was with tried to escape but was shot by Frank and scratched him in the process, leaving his DNA under her fingernails. He cut off her hand to get rid of the evidence and took it with him. Little did he know that their was a witness to the crime, his hooker who bolted afterwards. Afterwards he blackmailed Mike into covering up his crime and to find that hooker. In the process Mike found out Frank raped Amy and set a trap for him. He held him at gunpoint with Suzy behind him where he confronted him on what Frank did. In the process Suzy escaped and Frank tried to kill her but Mike saved her and Catherine barges in where Frank tried to shot her but was shot and killed by Mike while leaving his colleagues the evidence needed to prove Frank was a murderer. Known Victims Personal Victims *Amy McCarthy *Alvarez *Dennis Graves *Courtney Evans *Suzy Gibbons *Michael Keppler *Catherine Willows Victims by Proxy The following were killed by his colleagues and accomplices Michael Keppler and Dennis Graves *Kevin Reeder *Numerous unnamed suspects Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Law Enforcement Officers Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Incriminators Category:Pedophile Category:Killer Cops Category:Males Category:Cop Killer Category:Rapists Category:Psychopaths Category:Arch-nemesis/Archenemies Category:Proxy Killers